Cisnes de los mares
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Elizabeth tuviera tres hermanas? ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera jugado importantes papeles en la historia que todos conocemos y amamos? ¿Como podrán una chica cabezota, una música y un dócil y pequeño ratón afectar a este familiar cuento? Jack/OC, Norringotn/OC, Barbossa/OC. Traducción de la magnífica historia escrita por TheInsaneFluba. Imagen hecha por FantasyLove101
1. La Maldición de la Perla Negra: Prólogo

**Esta historia es un proyecto de traducción del fic "Swanns of the Seas", escrito originalmente por TheInsaneFluba, todos los créditos a ella. Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, menos las encantadoras Alice, Kitty y Lydia. Ellas pertenecen a TheInsaneFluba. ¡Distrutad de la historia!**

* * *

 **La Maldición de la Perla Negra: Prólogo**

La noche era oscura, y la leve brisa, fresca. La niebla colgaba pesada en el aire, sobre el mar, de un color azul profundo, casi negro. Un solitario acorazado navegaba a través de las nada naturales calmadas aguas del Atlántico. Una bandera del Reino Unido ondeaba ligeramente en la brisa calma. De debajo de cubierta, emergió una chica joven, de largo cabello negro algo enredado. Su cara parecía aún más pálida de lo que era a la luz de la luna, así como sus ojos, de un color gris claro. No podría tener más de catorce años. La muchacha no era otra que Lydia Swann, la mayor de las cuatro hermanas Swann.

Lydia escudriñó la cubierta, como si buscase algo (o a alguien). Sus ojos se posaron en una chica en la proa, mirando al infinito océano que se extendía delante de ellas. Lydia sacudió la cabeza en dirección a su hermana Elizabeth. Subió los escalones, sus ojos alicaídos como siempre. Según se iba acercando a su hermana de doce años, empezó a oír el canto... El canto de Elizabeth, para ser más precisos. " _Yo ho, yo ho, un gran pirata soy..._ " cantaba Elizabeth. Lydia se mordisqueó el labio inferior. ¿Estaba acaso su hermana cantando una canción pirata en una nave de la Marina? ¿Estaba completa y absolutamente loca?

De repente, otra chica joven rebotó, pasando junto a Lydia, hacia Elizabeth. Las ondas libres de un rubio sucio debían pertenecer no otra que Alice Swann, la hermana más pequeña de Lydia. " _Brindad, compañeros, yo ho..._ " cantó Elizabeth, mientras una Alice de ocho años tarareaba junto a ella. Un marinero limpiaba cerca de Lydia, con un obvio ceño en su frente. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de sus hermanas.

—¡Silencio, señoritas! —siseó— Piratas malditos navegan estas aguas, ¿no querréis que nos encuentren, verdad? —Elizabeth y Alice miraron al marinero con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque claramente por diferentes motivos... Elizabeth estaba claramente asustada, mientras que Alice se mostraba curiosa, y quería oír más sobre estos piratas.

—¡Señor Gibbs! —llamó una autoritaria y potente voz. Lydia se dio la vuelta, para encontrar al Capitán James Norrington aproximándose. Detrás de él estaban su padre, el gobernador Weatherby Swann, con la hermana de diez años de Lydia, Katherine "Kitty" Swann— Es suficiente.

—¡Estaba cantando sobre piratas! —masculló Gibbs— Trae mala suerte cantar acerca de piratas con esta niebla antinatural... Recordad mis palabras.

—Consideradlas recordadas —respondió Norrington fríamente— Volved al trabajo —Gibbs asintió y murmuró para sí mismo mientras pasaba junto a Lydia, no dándose cuenta siquiera de que estaba ahí.

—Yo pienso que sería interesante conocer a un pirata —dijo Alice. Norrington miró abajo a la niña, con extremo disgusto. No era ningún secreto que Alice sacaba de quicio al capitán. Ella y Kitty se mantenían haciendo bromas a la tripulación a lo largo del viaje, y aún quedaba una semana para llegar.

—Piénselo otra vez, Miss Swann —bufó Norrington—, son viles y disolutas criaturas. Todo hombre que navega bajo una bandera pirata, o viste como un pirata, está destinado a obtener lo que merece. Una caída corta con una para en seco —todas las hermanas de Lydia parecieron confusas con aquella última frase. Lydia sabía perfectamente que significaba un ahorcamiento. Ese marinero, Gibbs, decidió a ayudar a la aclaración, e interpretó con mímica se ahorcado. La pálida mano de Kitty voló a su cuello, y sus ojos marrones claros de abrieron con miedo. Elizabeth sólo miró y jadeó. Alice parecía completamente imperturbable y posiblemente más interesada aún. Lydia nunca entendería a Alice.

—Capitán Norrington —intervino el Gobernador Swann, al ver la reacción de sus hijas— aprecio vuestro fervor, pero temo el efecto que este tema pueda ejercer sobre mis hijas.

—En realidad, encuentro todo esto muy fascinante —afirmó Alice.

—Yo también —añadió Kitty.

—Y yo —estuvo de acuerdo Elizabeth.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa —murmuró el Gobernador—. Lydia, ¿podrías conducir a tus hermanas a un tema de conversación más apropiado para nuestra clase y rango?

—Sí, padre —respondió Lydia dócilmente. El Gobernador Swann y el capitán Norrington se dieron la vuelta y se fueron, probablemente par asegurarse de que la tripulación estaba cumpliendo su cometido.

—Todavía creo que sería interesante conocer a un pirata —refunfuñó Alice, mientras se inclinaba sobre la barandilla de proa—, más interesante que estar encerrada en una gran casa, hasta que me case.

—Es mejor eso que estar atrapada en una pequeña casa, muriendo de hambre —señaló Lydia.

—Por lo menos tendría más libertad —gruñó Alice, sus ojos brillando con furia.

—¿No estáis ninguna de vosotras al menos un poquito emocionadas de ir al Nuevo Mundo? —inquirió Lydia— Pensadlo, viviremos junto al océano, no estaremos en una ciudad súperpoblada nunca más, Kitty no tendrá que volver a ver a Benjamin Holmes más...

—Gracias al Señor Todopoderoso por eso —murmuró Kitty, llevando un mechón de su cabello castaño claro tras su oreja. De repente, Elizabeth jadeó, y señaló hacia el agua.

—¡Mirad! ¡Un chico! —gritó— ¡Hay un chico en el agua! —Lydia corrió al borde para ver si lo que Elizabeth estaba diciendo era verdad. Ella jadeó cuando vio a un chico inconsciente flotando en una pieza de madera en el océano. Norrington se apresuró para ver.

—¡Hombre al agua! —gritó el capitán— ¡Traed un gancho! ¡Sacadlo de ahí! —el barco se convirtió en un caos, mientras los marineros trataban de recoger al chico del mar y traerlo a cubierta con un ancla. El Gobernador Swann se apresuró junto a sus hijas, y tomó a Kitty y Alice por los hombros.

—Vosotras dos, volvéis a la cabina —les dijo a sus hijas menores.

—Pero, padre...

—No quiero escuchar ningún pero, Alice —rebatió rápidamente el Gobernador. Alice puso mala cara y miró a un punto vacío en cubierta—. Kitty, lleva a tu hermana dentro.

—Sí, padre —respondió Kitty. Ella guió a Alice lejos, mientras el Gobernador se giró hacia el nuevo residente del barco. Si estaba vivo o no, era aún un misterio. Norrington se aproximó rápidamente al chico y le hizo un reconocimiento rápido.

—Aún respira —concluyó Norrington.

—¿De dónde ha venido? —inquirió el Gobernador Swann.

—Santa María, madre de Dios... —el marinero, Gibbs, suspiró de repente. Lydia, como todos a bordo del S.R.M Impávido, corrió inmediatamente al lado del barco para ver qué estaba mirando Gibbs. Lydia dejó caer su mandíbula, y jadeó, ante la vista que se extendía delante.

Era un barco... O, al menos, lo que quedaba de uno.

Piezas de madera iban quemándose a la deriva en el océano, meciéndose con las aguas. El fuego ardía tan fuerte, que Lydia podía sentir el calor en la cara, y ella estaba a muchos metros del destrozo.

—Una explosión de pólvora. Los buques mercantes viajan muy armados —explicó Norrington.

—No les ha servido para mucho... —bufó Gibbs— Todos lo están pensando, yo solo lo digo... Piratas.

—No hay pruebas de ello —estableció el Gobernador Swann—. Podría haber sido un accidente —Norrington empezó a dar órdenes a la tripulación, para preparar cañones y botes salvavidas. Parecía que quería ir en busca de supervivientes. La tripulación cogió al chico inconsciente y lo situó a un lado. Obviamente necesitaban la cubierta despejada. El Gobernador se dio la vuelta hacia Elizabeth, y le dijo:—. Elizabeth, quiero que cuides del chico. Desde ahora, está a tu cargo. ¿Lo harás? —Elizabeth asintió y se dirigió hacia el chico— Y Lydia, ¿la ayudarás y cuidarás a tus hermanas?

—Por supuesto, padre —respondió ella en su habitualmente dócil voz. Mientras iba hacia su hermana, vio al chico jadear y abrir sus ojos de repente.

—Está bien —escuchó a Elizabeth decir—. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Swann.

—Will Turner —respondió el chico, con una voz seca y raspada.

—Yo cuidaré de ti, Will —le aseguró. Will asintió y cayó de nuevo desmayado. Lydia se dirigió hacia su hermana y se arrodilló junto al chico. De repente, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que el chico llevaba un medallón de oro colgado al cuello. Lo tomó de su cuello y lo observó.

—Elizabeth... —advirtió Lydia. Entonces se percató de la imagen de una calavera en él. Lydia abrió los ojos. Sólo había una cosa que pudiera significar ese colgante.

—Eres un pirata —murmuró Elizabeth, sorprendida.

—¿Ha dicho algo? —Lydia y Elizabeth se dieron rápidamente la vuelta y miraron al capitán James Norrington. Elizabeth escondió rápidamente el colgante a su espalda.

—Su... su nombre es Will Turner —tartamudeó Lydia— Eso... Eso es todo lo que averiguamos.

—Muy bien —respondió Norrington—. Y, en el futuro, tratad de no tartamudear tanto. Es impropio de una joven dama —Lydia asintió y miró al suelo, no queriendo mirar a Norrington a los ojos. El capitán se apresuró y se fue.

—No puedes quedártelo. Tienes que deshacerte de él —apremió Lydia rápidamente a Elizabeth.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Elizabeth, mientras se dirigía a popa.

—Hay algo... malvado en él —murmuró Lydia—. No estoy segura de qué, pero lo hay. No me gusta mirarlo.

—Porque es pirata.

—Porque es malvado. La piratería no tiene nada que ver con esto —Lydia miró abajo, hacia el océano—. Por favor, tíralo al agua. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurrirá si te lo quedas.

—Bien... —dijo Elizabeth— Lo tiraré, después, por la noche.

—Gracias... —suspiró Lydia, aliviada con la decisión de su hermana. Elizabeth se fue sin decir una sola palabra. Lydia se apoyó sobre la barandilla de popa, y observó la oscura y densa niebla. Tras unos minutos, vio un barco emerger de la niebla. Una goleta, por su aspecto. Normalmente, lo hubiera dejado pasar... sin embargo, este barco era diferente.

Este barco tenía velas negras.

Lydia debería haber corrido, alertado a un marinero, o debería haber dejado de mirar, e ignorar la visión. Pero no podía. Solo podía permanecer mirando al barco, con miedo de dejar de mirar, y con miedo de lo que ese barco pudiera significar. ¿Era un barco pirata? ¿Iban a atacarlos? ¿Destruyeron ellos el otro barco mercante? Lydia miró arriba, a la bandera. Era una calavera con espadas cruzadas, y negra como la noche... Era una bandera pirata. Lydia miró al barco. La luz de la luna atravesó la niebla, y se derramó sobre la cubierta. Lydia jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos, y el cuerpo, de repente, muy frío.

Vio figuras esqueléticas vagabundeando por cubierta. Una de ellas, que vestía un gran sombrero con una pluma, se giró y miró en dirección a Lydia. Lydia tragó sonoramente y cerró los ojos, desvaneciendo las imágenes.

De repente, se despertó.

Y era ocho años más tarde.


	2. Maldición de la Perla Negra: Capítulo 1

**Muchas gracias a Aigo Snape por su review y su apoyo. Pronto encontraremos a Barbossa :)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Esto es una traducción del fic "Swanns of the Seas", de la autora TheInsaneFluba. Todos los créditos a ella.**

* * *

 **La Maldición de la Perla Negra: Capítulo 1**

Lydia se incorporó y se frotó la cara. Se pasó una mano a través de su despeinado y enredado cabello negro, y miró a través de la ventana de su dormitorio. Incluso con su borrosa visión de recién despertada, podía ver que el sol aún no se había levantado en el horizonte. Ella gimió y se levantó de la cama. ¿Por qué tenía que despertarse siempre antes del amanecer? Se encaminó hacia su pequeño balcón, y observó el cielo, de un color azul oscuro, y el mar, calmado en la distancia.

Lydia no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente mirando aquel paisaje en su balcón. Solo sabía que había estado mirando de forma vacía en la distancia durante el resto del crepúsculo de la mañana. Lentamente, las nubes empezaron a adquirir un tono anaranjado, y el cielo palideció en color. Una débil sonrisa emergió en su pálida cara cuando el sol empezó a elevarse lentamente en el horizonte. La salida del sol era siempre hermosa en Port Royal; el mar no hacía sino acrecentar su belleza. Las aguas parecían brillar cuando el sol las iluminaba desde el cielo.

De repente, se escuchó a alguien llamar a su puerta.

—¿Lydia? —era la voz inquisitiva de su padre— ¿Estás despierta? ¿Estás presentable?

—Oh... esto... —Lydia corrió rápidamente al armario, y agarró la primera bata que encontró. Se la puso y ató rápidamente, mientras tartamudeaba:— Sí, padre, lo estoy —la puerta se abrió, y su padre (junto a una criada) pasó al interior.

—Sabía que estarías despierta a esta hora —rió su padre entre dientes. Lydia asintió y dejó escapar una débil risa.

—¿No lo estoy siempre? —bromeó Lydia— Parece ser que mi mente no me deja descansar pasada el alba —Lydia miró abajo, y notó que la criada, Astrid, llevada una amplia caja en los brazos—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Un regalo —respondió el Gobernador. Los ojos grises de Lydia fueron de la caja a su padre, de su padre a la caja, y a su padre de nuevo.

—¿Vas a hacer que vaya a la ceremonia de promoción del capitán Norrington, no? —lo acusó ella. El Gobernador Swann asintió, y Lydia abrió mucho los ojos— Padre, iría, de no ser por mi completa falta de habilidad social.

—No tienes una completa falta de habilidad social, Lyddie —aseguró el Gobernador Swann a su hija—. Solo necesitas ser algo más atrevida. Pero no tan atrevida como Alice, por supuesto.

—Nunca tan atrevida como Alice —murmuró Lydia.

—Tal vez conozcas a un potencial pretendiente allí —sugirió el Gobernador Swann. Lydia miró a su padre y suspiró.

—Padre, todos los partidos que has encontrado para mí, han dicho que yo era demasiado dócil para ser una buena esposa —le recordó Lydia—. Y para colmo, la única vez en la que un hombre mostró interés por mí, lo rechazaste porque yo era demasiado joven.

—Lo eras.

—¡Tenía dieciséis!

—Y Cutler Beckett es doce años mayor que tú. Preferiría una diferencia de menos de diez años —Lydia suspiró y asintió—. Algunos hombres estarían felices casando a sus hijas con pretendientes que triplicasen sus edades para conseguir una seguridad financiera. Yo quiero que vosotras os caséis con los hombres con los que creáis que seréis felices y que os provean de todo lo necesario.

—Tal vez podría haber sido feliz con él —murmuró Lydia.

—Y quiero que explores otras opciones. No escojas al primer hombre que muestra un poco de interés en ti —aconsejó el Gobernador Swann—. Ahora, Astrid, ayuda a Lydia a vestirse. Tiene una ceremonia de promoción a la que asistir.

—Sí, Gobernador —respondió la criada rubia. El Gobernador dejó rápidamente la habitación y Lydia suspiró, animándose a sí misma para soportar el dolor que suponía llevar un corsé, y el horror que era para ella un evento social.

* * *

Alice Swann, de ahora dieciséis años, estaba sentada en su cama con un cofre cerrado y su juego de ganzúas. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras trataba de averiguar cómo iba a abrir su propio cofre con ellas. Ella tenía la llave, por supuesto, ¿pero qué diversión suponía eso? No, ella iba a usar las ganzúas para abrirlo. Tal vez ganaría algo más de experiencia usando sus herramientas prohibidas.

Estaba a punto de hacer su magia, cuando de repente la sobresaltó un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

—Mierda... —murmuró. Rápidamente, enrolló su bolsa de herramientas, y la escondió bajo su almohada. Saltó de la cama, y se puso encima una bata— ¿Si?

—Alice, ¿estás presentable? —inquirió la voz de su padre. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, papá, estoy bailando alrededor de una hoguera en paños menores —bufó Alice—. Sí, estoy presentable —la puerta se abrió, y entró su padre (con una mirada de desaprobación) junto a su criada, Lavinia.

—Alice, esas palabras no son apropiadas ni apreciadas —amonestó su padre. Alice puso en blanco sus ojos grises, y se recostó en su cama.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No tienes que darme el discurso sobre lo que es propio y lo que no, y sobre el matrimonio —respondió ella, sin darle mucha importancia—. Lo he escuchado demasiadas veces, ya me hago una idea.

—Claramente no la suficiente, si tu comportamiento aún tiene que mejorar —respondió su padre—. Sé que no aprecias al capitán Norrington...

—"No aprecio", son palabras muy ligeras para definir lo que siento hacia ese hombre —murmuró Alice.

—... pero irás a su ceremonia de promoción hoy —terminó su padre—. Espero que te comportes.

—Dices eso como si aún tuviera ocho años.

—Aún tienes que aprender a actuar como una persona de tu edad —replicó el Gobernador Swann—. Vinnie, ¿podrías preparar a Alice, por favor? —la criada de cabello oscuro asintió y guió a Alice detrás de su pantalla para vestirse. El Gobernador Swann giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación, sin decir palabra. Al final del pasillo, Alice podía escuchar el sonido de un oboe, volando en diferentes escalas. Alice sonrió. Sabía que eso significaba que Kitty estaba despierta.

* * *

Kitty había estado despierta por al menos media hora. Ya se había vestido en un vestido de color lavanda de diario, que no requería la ayuda de una criada. Estaba limpiando la caña de su instrumento elegido, el oboe. Un fagot y un violín se encontraban apoyados en una esquina de su habitación, habían sido tocados muchas veces, obviamente, pero no hoy... todavía. Tomó su pálido oboe de madera de su lugar de descanso, acarició la caña. Sonrió mientras llevaba el instrumento a sus labios.

Con rápidos movimientos de sus delgados y pálidos dedos, ejecutó una perfecta escala de C mayor, e inmediatamente se fue a la siguiente llave en su círculo de cinco. Completó todas sus escalas en los siguientes dos minutos, un tiempo bastante rápido, incluso para ella. Kitty sonrió ante el triunfo. Ella sabía que era una música brillante, empezó a darse cuenta de ello después de las muchas veces que le habían dicho cómo era de talentosa con el oboe, y el violín, y el piano, y tantos más...

Kitty necesitaba tener tanta práctica hoy como le fuera posible. Tenía que actuar con el quinteto de cuerdas en la ceremonia de promoción del capitán hoy. Si ella quería practicar con su instrumento favorito (el oboe, obviamente), entonces tenía que hacerlo ahora, cuando tenía la oportunidad.

—¿Kitty? —inquirió su padre a través de la puerta— Asumo que estás despierta por el sonido de tu oboe.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió Kitty. El Gobernador entró a la habitación, seguido de cerca por la criada de Kitty, Althea—. Buenos días, padre. Si alguien seguía durmiendo, probablemente ya no lo esté —el Gobernador rió entre dientes y sonrió. Kitty dejó el oboe y miró a la amplia caja que Althea estaba sosteniendo—. Asumo que esto es por la ceremonia de promoción, ¿verdad?

—Ciertamente, lo es. ¿No deberías estar practicando con tu violín? —Kitty se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

—Sabes que prefiero el oboe. Practicaré con el violín más tarde —respondió ella—. Aunque creo que querrás que me prepare para la ceremonia ahora, ¿no? ¿Asumo que Althea lleva un nuevo vestido? —el Gobernador asintió— ¿Les has dado nuevos vestidos a Elizabeth, Lydia y Alice también, no?

—Por supuesto —dijo el Gobernador Swann, con una suave sonrisa. Kitty sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Te veré en la ceremonia más tarde, padre —colocó la caña de su oboe de nuevo en su pequeño vaso de agua y colocó el oboe de nuevo en cu carcasa. El Gobernador dejó la habitación, probablemente para despertar a Alice o a Elizabeth. Lydia estaría ya despierta; siempre se despertaba antes del amanecer. Althea sonrió mientras cogía el vestido de color verde claro de la caja. Kitty casi hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que necesitaría un corsé para el vestido. Por suerte, el violín no era no instrumento que requiriera grandes cantidades de aire.

* * *

Will Turner iba y venía por el vestíbulo de la residencia de los Swann. Sostenía la espada que había encargado el Gobernador Swann bajo un brazo, esperando para dársela al Gobernador. Miró hacia arriba y vio un candelabro de pared en su camino. Trató de tocarlo ligeramente, pero terminó cogiendo una pieza completa de él. Un sonoro _clang_ se escuchó a lo largo del vestíbulo. Will hizo una mueca y miró el candelabro en su mano. Miró al rededor de la sala, intentando encontrar un lugar para esconderlo. Finalmente, lo tiró en un jarrón lleno de bastones y sombrillas. Escuchó una risita femenina venir de arriba de las escaleras. Miró hacia allí, y descubrió a Kitty Swann sonriéndole, sosteniendo la funda de un violín en una mano, y una carpeta de cuero llena de partituras en la otra.

—Miss Swann —saludó Will, levemente nervioso por el accidente con el candelabro de pared.

—No se preocupe, señor Turner —dijo ella—. No diré nada acerca de su percance —se alisó el frente de su vestido verde mientras descendía las escaleras. Unos momentos después, Lydia Swann apareció, llevando un vestido violeta claro. Pareció encogerse en sí misma mientras bajaba las escaleras. Sus ojos mirando al suelo, como era habitual. Will era uno de muchos que tenían que decirle que mirase arriba—. Tengo que irme. Debería estar ensayando con los otros miembros del quinteto —hizo un gesto de asentimiento como despedida a Will y Lydia antes de salir de la mansión.

—¿Qué tal está, señor Turner? —preguntó Lydia, con su dócil y callada voz. Will estaba a punto de responder, pero entonces, el Gobernador Swann apareció en la cima de las escaleras.

—Señor Turner —dijo el Gobernador Swann, con una gentil sonrisa—, es bueno verle de nuevo. Lydia, estás absolutamente preciosa —Lydia miró al suelo y se sonrojó. No dijo palabra. Will sabía que ella no creía las palabras de su padre. A pesar de que Lydia era bastante bonita, el corazón de WIll pertenecía a la mayor de sus hermanas menores.

—Buenos días, señor —dijo Will, su atención ahora en el Gobernador. Lydia se deslizó hacia una esquina, y permaneció allí de pie, callada, mirando al suelo nuevamente—. Tengo su pedido —colocó la caja en la mesa del vestíbulo, y sacó la espada. Se la ofreció al Gobernador Swann, que desenvainó el bello metal—. La hoja es de acero templado. Eso son filigranas de oro, en la empuñadura. ¿Me permitís? —el Gobernador Swann dejó la espada a Will. Él la mantuvo en equilibrio sobre un dedo— Perfectamente equilibrada —volteó la hoja en su mano, y la ofreció de nuevo al Gobernador. Lydia dejó escapar un leve jadeo en el momento del volteo, pero inmediatamente se encogió en sí misma y murmuró una disculpa.

—Impresionante —dijo el Gobernador Swann—. Muy impresionante. El Comodoro Norrington estará muy satisfecho con esto. Pasad mis felicitaciones a vuestro maestro —Will quedó paralizado y dejó escapar una sonrisa forzada. Su borracho maestro nunca hacía nada, ya no. Esta espada era el trabajo de Will. Sin embargo, no iba a corregir al Gobernador.

—Lo haré —dijo Will—. Un artesano está siempre complacido de oír que su trabajo es apreciado —escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras. El Gobernador Swann, Lydia y Will centraron su atención a la fuente de este sonido a la vez. Elizabeth Swann dejó escapar una sonrisa al ver a Will. Él sintió su corazón parar un momento, antes de volver a latir rápidamente. Lydia sonrió a su hermana. Elizabeth se dirigió a ella y tomó sus manos.

—Lyddie, estás preciosa —dijo Elizabeth a su hermana mayor. Lydia sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

—No tan preciosa como tú, Elizabeth —replicó Lydia. Elizabeth pareció aceptar esta respuesta. No había ningún sentido en discutir con Lydia. Elizabeth se giró hacia Will y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Will, qué bueno es verte de nuevo —dijo—. Soñé contigo anoche —Will dejó caer su mandíbula levemente.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó él, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar a eso. Lydia miró al suelo, probablemente tampoco segura de cómo reaccionar ante el atrevimiento de Elizabeth.

—Elizabeth —amonestó calladamente el Gobernador Swann—, no creo que eso sea apropiado...

—Sobre el día en que nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas? —continuó Elizabeth. Lydia levantó repentinamente la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, Miss Swann? —respondió Will.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Elizabeth? —preguntó Elizabeth.

Will dejó escapar una sonrisa, y dijo:

—Al menos una más, Miss Swann, como siempre.

—Qué extraño —murmuró Lydia—. Yo... yo tuve el mismo sueño anoche —los tres miraron a Lydia, sorprendidos. Nadie estaba seguro si por el sueño compartido, su antinatural muestra de atrevimiento (para ella, al menos), o una combinación de ambos.

—Por lo menos el chico tiene un poco de sentido común —murmuró el Gobernador Swann. Alargó sombrillas a Lydia y Elizabeth—. Ahora, tenemos que irnos. ¿Alguna de las dos sabe dónde está Alice? —Elizabeth miró a Lydia y se encogió de hombros, obviamente no teniendo la más remota idea acerca de dónde estaba la menor de los Swann. Lydia sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que es correcto asumir que ha huido, con ninguna intención de asistir a la ceremonia de promoción del capitán James Norrington —dijo Lydia quedamente—. Quiero decir... ella no lo soporta —el Gobernador Swann suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Will dudaba que alguno de ellos estuviera sorprendido por las acciones de Alice. Will nunca se sorprendía por la acciones de Alice. Ella tenía un alma salvaje, más de una vez había acudido a la herrería, vestida como un chico, pidiendo aprender herrería.

—No esperaba tanto de ella... —murmuró el Gobernador Swann— Kitty ya se ha ido con Althea. Vamos —se giró para abandonar la mansión. Lydia siguió a su padre muy de cerca. Elizabeth miró a Will una vez más.

—Adiós, señor Turner —dijo. Siguió a su padre y a su hermana. Entraron a un carruaje, mientras Will miraba a Elizabeth.

—Adiós, Elizabeth —dijo, en un suspiro. El carruaje partió, y casi inmediatamente después, Alice Swann saltó de detrás de los setos. Estaba vestida en su ropa de hombre, su largo pelo rubio recogido y oculto bajo un sombrero de tres picos.

—Por fin —dijo, mientras se encaminaba hacia Will—, soy libre. Así que, ¿puedo ir a la herrería? Necesito fabricarme algunos cerrojos —Will suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Esto era típico de la joven de dieciséis años.

—Alice, sabes que no puedes venir —dijo Will. Alice bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien. Hazlo a tu manera. Hazle la pelota a mi padre. Me dirigiré a los muelles. Si quieres mantenerte de su lado, sólo haz como que no me viste —dijo. Se fue paseando en dirección al atracadero. Will sacudió la cabeza. El día en que Alice Swann creciera, sería el día en que el mar se convirtiera en el cielo, y la lluvia se transformase en fuego.


End file.
